1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and method of fabricating thereof, and more particularly, to a fringe field switching (FFS) mode LCD device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
FFS mode LCD devices have recently been developed in which a horizontal electric field is applied parallel to a substrate in the same manner as an IPS mode LCD device.
The FFS mode LCD device may include a transparent common electrode and a transparent pixel electrode wherein an interval between the pixel and common electrodes may be substantially smaller than a cell gap between lower and upper substrates of an LCD panel. Thus, a fringe field is formed.
Because of an electric field generated in the fringe field, liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer are driven. In comparison with the IPS (In-Plane Switching) mode LCD device, the FFS mode LCD device has a higher aperture ratio and higher transmittance. For example, this is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-107535.
However, the related art FFS mode LCD device suffers from the following disadvantages.
In the related art FFS mode LCD device, crosstalk occurs because of the electric field of a signal line resulting from the structure of the pixel and common electrodes.